fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamcha (Dragon Ball Genesis)
Summary Even in a world with people who destroys timelines, there is always one person that no matter how hard they try, they cannot get strong enough to be worth a damn. Yamcha is this person. Whilst strong in his own right, he simply cannot catch a break and is deemed next to worthless in the eyes of any Fighters worth a damn. Personality Yamcha, due to his experience of getting beaten in battle, is very quick and prone to immediately go out for the KO or Kill when in serious battles and only runs when he knows he's outclassed (Which is a lot). He's still fun and cracks jokes, but has a hint of maturity and self-realization of his own weakness. Personal Statistics Name: Yamcha Origin: Dragon Ball Genesis Gender: Male Age: Roughly 50 Classification: The Human who Tries Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C, Likely 2-B when Serious Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Afterimage Creation, Homing Attack, Matter Manipulation, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Sealing Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (As a "Competent" time Patroller, he is able to handle the likes of Canon Jiren with little to no difficulty. Or at least, he should), Likely Multiverse+ Level (His Power is stated to be superior to Past Xeno Goku but less than Current Xeno Goku. Later showed the fruits of his labour by fighting and even defeating Time Breaker Bardock with only minor troubles until he went Super Saiyan 4 much to everyone's surprise) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Significantly faster than most people in the past and is fast enough to at least fight on-par with people such as Xeno Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Bardock without getting stomped) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, Likely Multiversal+ Durability: Universal+, Likely Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Superhuman, Possibly Godlike Range: Standard Melee Range, Multiversal+ with Ranged Attacks Standard Equipment: Several Senzu Beans, Several Mafuuba Seals and small jars Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is one of the few people who actually found out Xeno Goku's Past. He later developed his own Matter Deconstruction Techniques which garnered him praise from even the verse's top tiers and later was commended as one of the more intelligent people in the entire Multiverse and would be considered a Prodigious Fighter if not for the fact that people like Goku completely outshine him) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: In addition to his techniques he has from Canon, he also has: *'Wolf Fang Fist:' A Series of swipes and strikes to a small area on the opponent's body to deal maximum damage. It has since been enhanced and upgraded to such a level that his fists warp through space in order to strike without needing to charge up a punch; allowing him to attack almost 20x more than he could normally within an instant. **'Blinding Wolf Fang Fist:' By striking at the opponent's nerve points (Which can be viewed by his enhanced senses), Yamcha is able to completely disable the opponent before they're even able to comprehend what happened to such an effectiveness that a few encounters between fighters could disable the opponent. *'Spirit Ball:' This acts much like the original Canon Version, however it can now warp through Space itself in order to teleport itself around for complete unpredictability. His Super Version retains this ability. **'Hyper Spirit Ball:' Yamcha spams an almost Danmaku-Version of the Spirit Ball to the point that all the energy in one space was causing space-time to warp. *'Complete Master:' A technique named and created by Yamcha himself, he is able to passively deconstruct and destroy matter no matter the range. When he feels threatened, he usually coats his entire body in this technique to become practically immune to all attacks (Unless the opponent resists Matter Manipulation, which sadly for him, is most characters). This attack is at such a level that if the opponent doesn't resist it, he is able to instantly deconstruct all of them with but a mere touch or should he wish, glance. He's currently learning to focus this down to even the Quantum Level from Whis. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Genesis